Sempiterno
by AnaisuMond
Summary: Levi Ackerman, es un empresario rico, el cual al llegar a su hogar lee una carta pendiente. ¿Que se esperara de esta? Riren, Oneshot.


Los personajes que se verán a continuación, no me pertenecen.

Este fic contiene Yaoi.

 **Advertencia: Final triste.**

* * *

Noto que ya era tarde, su mano en un movimiento ágil tomo la maleta que se hallaba en el piso, la cual era de color negra, para luego comenzar a caminar a su querida mansión.

Levi Ackerman, uno de los mas ricos empresarios, acababa de salir de su trabajo con algo de prisa y cansancio, toda la mañana firmando papeleos lo encontraba estresante.

Por suerte al llegar se encontraba solo, sin ninguna molesta visita que le arruinara sus momentos de paz.

Dejo la maleta en su escritorio sentándose en este echando la cabeza hacia atrás, balanceándose aburrido. Escucho como la puerta se entre abría para luego notar como su mayordomo asomaba la cabeza por esta.

Levi hizo una señal de 'adelante' vio como su fiel sirviente de hace mucho tiempo entraba con una bandeja llena de cartas dejándolas en la mesa para que las registrara.

El cabello azabache no mostró ningún interés en ninguna de ellas, hasta que noto una. Una de apariencia particular... Era de color negro y con una letra exquisita de color blanca, inspecciono el nombre de la chica o el chico que le escribió tal carta pero tan solo se encontró escrito: Para mi amante irreal. Levi.

Se sorprendió por aquel titulo leído, abriendo con las manos un poco temblorosas el sobre, notando que por dentro era de color blanco.

Comenzó a leer concentrado pidiendo al mayordomo que si por favor se podía retirar para dejarlo a solas. Este sin duda asintió saliendo en mayor silencio posible.

 _"Yo realmente, siento que tengas que tomar de tu valioso tiempo para leer esta basura. Pero me sentía inquieto. Y si, inquieto, por que soy hombre._

 _Tal vez no me recuerdes, ni lo harás, porque no te diré mi nombre._

 _O tal vez si lo hagas por que lo que te contare a continuación a sido mi vida entera basada en ti, y nuestros encuentros... Comenzare sin mas preámbulos._

 _Todo comenzó cuando tenia catorce años, era el típico chico callado, y pobre del vecindario. No tenia amigos, y solía ser de esos chicos tímidos. Un día, oí a mi madre hablar con la vecina, sobre ti. No sabían como eras físicamente. Solo sabían que eras rico, y acababas de comprar una de las casas mas caras del vecindario, la casa que quedaba en frente de la nuestra..._

 _Yo con mucho entusiasmo creyendo que eras un chico de mas o menos mi edad, estaba feliz. Deseaba conocerte y hacernos amigos._

 _Pero mi visión hacia ti cambio cuando vi como un camión se posaba fuera de tu casa, con dos tipos robustos bajando muebles para luego adentrarse a tu hogar._

 _Me acerque con algo de curiosidad notando como un mueble enorme (para mi, ya que solo era un niño) estaba lleno de libros, me sorprendí ya que los libros eran demasiado caros, y tu pareciera que tenias miles. Tu imagen se me vino a la cabeza, creyendo que eras un hombre viejo, con canas, patillas largas y barba, mucha barba, típico de esos ancianos con una pipa en la boca._

 _Todo cambio el séptimo día, cuando escuche una bocina. Salí de mi casa corriendo, de verdad quería conocerte, no era mucha la gente que leía por satisfacción, y yo realmente me esforzaba comprando libros con el poco dinero que tenia._

 _Mis pasos hacia el auto eran lentos, cuidadosos, casi sordos. Vi como un hombre vestido de negro entero te abría la puerta. Y ahí fue, en ese entonces fue cuando, sentí el flechazo en mi corazón, tu rostro, de tez blanca, eras bajo y tu cabello con un corte militar que e quedaba a la perfección. Lo primero que me paso por la cabeza fue: Hermoso._

 _Tu entrecejo estaba fruncido, parecías enojado, y debo confesar que a primera impresión me dio un poco de miedo saludarte, pero eso cambio cuando te giraste y me dedicaste una sonrisa, esa sonrisa tan bella que siempre alegraba mis días._

 _Me acerque con algo de miedo, tomando valor para hablarte, pero justo en ese entonces una chica con gafas llego corriendo lanzándose encima de tu ser. Provocando que quedara con la palabra en la boca._

 _Casi todas las noches notaba como iban chicas a tu hogar._

 _Era tan solo un niño, y me sentía tan celoso de ellas. Sin notarlo ya me encontraba enamorado de ti. Pero ¿Quien no lo estaría?_

 _Una noche, creo que era día jueves, estaba solo en casa, mamá se pasaba toda la noche trabajando, salia en la mañana, llegaba en la tarde y luego se volvía a marchar por la noche. Salí de casa a tomar aire fresco caminando por la calle sin ningún temor, y es que estaba sumiso a mis pensamientos, que no note el momento en el que un grupo de idiotas me tenían acorralado, intentando robarme, y quizás que otras cosas pervertidas hacerme._

 _Sus manos estaban sobre mi cuerpo, indefenso. Estaba llorando a mares, de un momento a otro me encontraba tirado en el piso, siendo pateado por uno de ellos, ya que le propine un golpe en la mejilla, solo oía que murmuraban cosas._

 _Un grito de dolor llego a mis oídos haciendo que subiera la cabeza viendo tu mano en forma de puño golpeando ferozmente a los causantes de mi cuerpo dañado. No podía levantarme pero escuchaba tu voz... esa voz la cual pronunciaba cosas sucias. Aun recuerdo lo ultimo que dijiste: "No se metan con lo que no es suyo" No lo había entendido en ese entonces. Hasta ahora tampoco lo hago._

 _Cuando te acercaste a mi sentí como me tomabas en tus brazos poniendo mi cabeza en tu cuello, me costaba respirar y me dolían las costillas._

 _Sentí sueño, y me dormí, olvidándome de todo. Pero cuando desperté no estaba en mi habitación si no en una cama, con sabanas de color blancas, mire mi cuerpo el cual dolía a horrores. me encontraba, con una camisa que no era la mía. Y ahí fue cuando lo recordé todo, tu me habías salvado. Y mis mejillas tomaron un color rojo intenso, lo sentía._

 _La puerta se abrió dejándote ver, llevabas solo pantalones, y eso hizo que mirara hacia otro lado avergonzado._

 _pronunciaste suavemente._

 _-No te quiero volver a ver solo por la noche._

 _Gire mi cabeza notando como te sentabas en los pies de la cama encendiendo un cigarrillo para luego aspirar de este._

 _-Si..._

 _Murmuré. Te giraste hacia mi sonriendo, una sonrisa cálida._

 _-¿Vives en frente, verdad?_

 _Asentí, y tu solo quedaste en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo, solo era silencio._

 _Luego de esa conversación, tan hermosa. Recordé que mamá no estaba, y tu solo accediste a que me quedara esa noche, cuando por primera vez dormimos juntos, tan solo recordar lo que había pasado me aterraba así que esa noche dormí, con la cabeza en tu pecho, sintiendo tus suspiros, y tus leves ronquidos los cuales eran música para mis oídos.._

 _Si, porque eso era para mi cada gesto, palabra o cosa que hacías. Eras perfecto._

 _Me encontré con la desagradable sorpresa de que mamá se casaría con un señor de dinero, pero al cual amaba._

 _Y para peor nos mudaríamos. Recuerdo que esa noche llore como nunca, no quería dejarte. Deshecho, a la mañana siguiente me fui en el tren solo, sin ánimos, echo trizas._

 _No te vi en tres miserables años, en los cuales trabaje duro para volver a mi antigua casa, en una panadería, esforzándome al máximo solo por ti. Pero la sorpresa que me esperaba no era de mi bien._

 _Te habías mudado al centro de la ciudad, por motivos x, que nadie supo._

 _Los rumores me parecían absurdos._

 _"Lo hizo por que cayo en ruina"_

 _"Por que su madre murió, entro en depresión y se suicidó"_

 _"Se casara"_

 _El ultimo fue el peor, ¿casarte? El destino me estaba jugando una muy mala pasada._

 _Corrí a la dirección donde te hospedabas ahora, la cual me había dado la vecina, amiga de mi madre. Con temor toque el timbre._

 ** _Una, dos, tres... cuatro._**

 _nada..._

 _Ese día me sentí pésimo con tristeza camine hacia mi departamento pero en el trayecto, choque con nada mas y nada menos que contigo._

 _Note como me quedabas mirando, de forma coqueta ¿Me recordabas?_

 _Luego de eso, cada vez nos encontrábamos mas seguido, pero tu no me recordabas. Una tarde me susurraste en el oído._

 _-¿Te gustaría salir?_

 _Sonrojado, asentí._

 _Y fuimos rumbo a un café cerca de ahí, tus palabras dirigidas a mi fueron tan, como explicarlo... tan imprudentes que hicieron que perdiera la cordura, estabas coqueteando conmigo descaradamente, ¿como no me recordabas después de lo que pasamos juntos? A decir verdad, había cambiado, me encontraba mas alto, mi pelo ahora estaba mas revuelto, y mis ojos eran mas grandes._

 _-Me gustaría que fuéramos a mi casa. ¿Tienes algún problema?_

 _Negué con la cabeza para luego ir contigo a tu mansión._

 _Abriste la puerta de forma rápida, pero cuando estaba apunto de entrar me encontré con tu mayordomo, con el cual me había encontrado muchas veces hace tres años. Parecía que el si me recordaba, por que pronunció mi nombre algo apenado._

 _-Adelante..._

 _Estuvimos toda la tarde conversando, sobre ti, cuando preguntaste sobre mi vida, yo solo invente una excusa, la verdad solo quería saber de ti, no me importaba que conocieras mas de mi persona, solo, tu, tu, tu. Hasta que llegó el momento donde nos hicimos uno. Como decirte que fuiste mi primer hombre._

 _Ame tu forma gentil, tus besos, tus caricias. Tu sonrisa en el acto. Y tus gemidos roncos tan, profundos, ahí supe que estabas dentro de mi, y nunca desaparecerías de mi ser._

 _Al día siguiente me desperté solo, débil. Dejaste una nota a lado, diciendo que tomara desayuno, pero en pleno acto mi madre me llamo._

 _Y la historia se repetía. Mi madre me llamo, rogando que viviera sus últimos días con ella._

 _Yo con ya veintitrés años de edad, sufría de una extraña enfermedad, que hacia que no pudiera levantarme. Moriría joven._

 _Ahora en este instante en el cual estas leyendo, yo quizás ya este muerto, mis sentimientos nunca han dejado de ser para ti y solo para ti, mi vida a sido dedicada para ti. Aunque nunca me notaste sentía tanto por ti, y lo seguiré haciendo, en algún lugar, donde quiera que vaya._

 _Me despido, yo no se que mas escribir, estoy roto, quizás volvamos a vernos en alguna otra vida. Espera que en ella por fin me puedas notar, y por favor no me dejes ir._

 _Hubiera deseado pasar mis últimos momentos contigo, que robaste mi corazón descaradamente, no te preocupes, no sientas culpa, el que se enamoro fui yo._

 _Adiós mi fiel amante irreal."_

La carta entre sus mano cayo al suelo, manchada con gotas saldas que emanaban de sus ojos, sorprendido y con el corazón en la mano, lloro, lloro por ese alguien que recordaba, lo recordaba, como si antes de leer esa carta, esa misma mañana cuando se fue a su trabajo hubieran terminado de conversar, aquel chico joven y que le pegaba su felicidad, cada vez que se veía, ahora estaba muerto. Y por mas que le aya dicho que no era su culpa, sentía que el era el culpable de todo. ¡Y LO ERA! Como mierda no se le paso por la cabeza haberlo buscado después de haber echo el amor con el, por que lo que hicieron fue mas que tener sexo. Fue hacer el amor.

Siempre fue un estúpido, se maldecía en voz baja sintiendo como su cara ardía y a la vez estaba mojada, golpeo el mueble con su mano, murmurando algo que solo el podría cumplir.

 **Algún día nos volveremos a ver, Eren. Lo juro...**

* * *

 **Es el fin.**

 **Gracias por leer ^.^**


End file.
